


Gimme your hands 'cause you're wonderful (wonderful)

by zeroselfcontrol



Category: SKAM (France), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Sander being in love with Robbe but also falling for Eliott, They'll ALL be together, emotional cheating, future Poly relationship, no physical cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroselfcontrol/pseuds/zeroselfcontrol
Summary: -- DISCONTINUED --One year after their reunion, Sander and Robbe still are a happy couple and heavily in love. But even though Robbe is everything Sander could wish for, he finds someone who understands his sick mind even better. And how is it his fault that @srodulv is also quite good looking? He finds himself in a situation, where he wants both, Robbe and Eliott. Is this going to work out?Or Sander is in love with Robbe but he's also falling for Eliott, whom he met on Instagram. They meet in Paris and it gets complicated. In the meantime, Robbe and Lucas discover that they connect as well.This is going to be a bit darker than the summary makes it sound. Please keep in mind that it is an AU and that eventually everyone, including Robbe and Lucas (!!), will be happy with the outcome.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Sander Driesen/Eliott Demaury, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	1. Oh no, love! You're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, feeding mysellf what I've been thinking about for weeks now. Maxence/Eliott is the hottest man on earth, but with Willem/Sander he has hard competition. Enjoy what my mind came up with! 
> 
> Title from Bowie‘s „Rock 'n' Roll Suicide“
> 
> Edit: I feel the need to clarify some of my intentions, because I'm really bad at tagging (I will try to update the tags though!). Initially, I wanted to write about Eliott and Sander, because they're my favourite Evens. But it felt wrong to just discard their Isaks, who I really love too. So I tried to come up with a story, in which Eliott and Sander get together, but without breaking their relationships to Lucas and Robbe. There will be a point, where it is cheating, but I promise they'll work it out! If you want me to add tags, let me know!!

Sander was so happy, truly and completely at ease, now that he had Robbe. His best friend, his soulmate, his lief. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how all the back and forth still ended with them being together, even though they had been a couple for a year now. Sander felt his mouth twitch at the thought of his Robbe.

The blond boy was at home, scrolling through his Instagram feed. Well, he wasn’t really home, because neither was he at Robbe’s flat nor did said boy sit beside him. He was at his parent’s place, while his boyfriend was at a weekend trip with the broerrrs. Sander felt good, knowing that Robbe and him still pursued different lives besides the one that they shared. Anyhow that didn’t make him miss Robbe less.

Bored, he tapped on his direct messages and smiled at an unread notification. Getting texts from @srodulv always made his heart beat faster and Sander knew he shouldn’t feel this way but he couldn’t stop it either. And at least it didn’t lessen his love for Robbe. Though @srodulv, or better Eliott, had some kind of impact on him.

@srodulv hey, this made me think of you [painting of David Bowie]. How are you? I know Robbe’s gone this weekend. Hope you’re not too .. triste?

@earthlingoddity no it’s alright, he needs time with his friends. I’m bored though haha

They kept talking like this for minutes, maybe even an hour.

Funnily, Eliott found Sander’s art page first and contacted him through it, praising his skills. They hit it off immediately, send messages about art, music and whatever came to their minds. During their first night of talking via Instagram, Sander had already told Eliott his biggest secret. And as if all the coincidence wasn’t enough already, Eliott was bipolar too. Just like this, they formed a bond and started talking about more than just their art and interests, but about how their episodes felt, if or when they were able to feel them creeping up. Sander told Eliott about his suffocating Ex Britt and Eliott knew how that felt since he has had a similar relationship.

Never in his life would Sander have dreamt of someone who understood his twisted mind like this French model-like boy did. And don’t get him wrong, Robbe was superb at learning about Sander. By now his boyfriend could detect any irregularity just by reading Sander’s messages or looking at his posture. But, and thank god he didn’t, he wasn’t able to feel what Sander felt. Sad and high, drained and ashamed. Robbe would always listen and make him feel better, but Sander craved even more understanding. And he received that from Eliott. To his relief, Eliott seemed to need this friendship himself. He had a boyfriend, Lucas, just like Sander, and just couldn’t load everything on him. So Eliott confided in Sander and the other way around. After Robbe, finding Eliott a few two months ago was the second best thing that had ever happened to Sander.

@srodulv what I meant to ask for a while now… I hope it doesn’t sound weird

Sander gulped. He knew that he wanted Eliott in a way that wasn’t allowed. At least it wasn’t allowed while being in a relationship. And he would give his life to protect what he had with Robbe. But just this one message from Eliott made him feel afraid and exceptionally excited at the same time.

@srodulv the week after Christmas university is closed still and I was wondering if you wanted to come to Paris? If you are free of course. And you can bring Robbe obviously. We could celebrate New Year’s Eve together? Maybe I’m being dumb, the idea just came up

Sander didn’t know what he had expected, but certainly this was not it. Holy shit. He’d never even told Robbe about Eliott and now he wants them to come to Paris in two weeks?!

@earthlingoddity does Lucas know about me?

@srodulv know what?

@earthlingoddity that you’re talking to me, how much I know about you

It took Eliott a bit to answer. Sander felt anxious and also so very excited.

@srodulv yes and no  
@srodulv but I want to see you in person, perhaps I’ll draw you

@earthlingoddity really?

Sander’s heart picked up speed. How would he be able to meet beautiful and nice Eliott with Robbe right next to him. How would Robbe feel if Sander would be the muse and not him? What would Robbe say if Sander let himself paint by Eliott.

@srodulv yes, really. You know how I draw people as their spirit animal. I drew you too even though I’ve never seen your face in person before, so

@earthlingoddity you did? What animal am I?

@srodulv maybe I’ll show you when you’re here;)

@earthlingoddity you are being mean!!! I want to know now

@srodulv too bad  
@srodulv you could have just said yes  
@srodulv pls, come to Paris  
@srodulv c’est la cité d’amour <3

@earthlingoddity yes okay, okay, I’ll talk to Robbe I swear! But I can’t promise anything. The train isn’t that cheap and Robbe struggles with rent and stuff as you know

@srodulv that’s all I wanted to hear, merci. I really want to meet you and your Robbe

@earthlingoddity me too <3

Then suddenly a message from Robbe popped up on Sander’s screen and he had to remind himself where he was. Fuck. How would he tell Robbe about Eliott? They didn’t do anything except talk but still… Deep inside, Sander knew what he wanted and that made him feel sick to the stomach.

@earthlingoddity I need to go, I’ll let you know soon. Bye

Sander had already closed the Instagram app and went to his chat with Robbe who kept writing about the vlog the broerrrs had filmed today. The blond boy grinned at how excited his boyfriend seemed to be. But at the same time, he could feel his heart clench. When Robbe’s back, they would have to talk about Paris. Suddenly, one more message from Eliott emerged at the top of Sander’s phone.

@srodulv you’re a snowy owl, by the way <3


	2. You're watching yourself but you're too unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter:) don't expect too regular updates though, I'm bad at consistency. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hej, Sander”, Robbe exclaimed happily as he welcomed his lief into his flat. As soon as Robbe had announced his return to Antwerp, Sander had stuffed his belongings into his backpack and biked to his boyfriend at a breakneck speed.

“Hello”, he grinned and stole a kiss before entering. 

After setting his jacket and backpack down, Sander took full advantage of Robbe being distracted by Milan and hugged him tightly to his chest. He had missed him so much, even if they had been apart for nothing more than two days. Sander could feel Robbe’s lips against the soft skin of his neck. At first, he felt that those lips were smiling, but as soon as they started to kiss and lick at the base of Sander’s throat, he felt the urge to move this to the bedroom. Quickly.

“Hi Milan!”, Sander whined as a belated greeting just as Robbe softly bit his skin. He was already turned on so much that it wasn’t even funny. Without any sign of shame or decency, the brown-haired boy pulled Sander’s shirt aside to kiss down to his collarbone. The next thing Sander knew, was how he had to supress a moan, when Robbe slid a hand under his shirt and gripped his sharp hipbone tightly. 

Sander threw one last glance at Milan, who was hardly keeping himself from laughter, before following Robbe on wobbly feet.

*

After one of the hottest make out sessions ever (and some handsy stuff), they were lying next to each other naked on Robbe’s bed. Sander had already cleaned them up the best he could and was now pulling a blanket over their slightly sweaty bodies. Snuggling into the space between Robbe’s neck and shoulder, he could make out his heavy breathing. There was no place where he’d rather be. 

“Ik hou van je.”

Robbe nudged Sander’s forehead with his nose to get him to move his head. Sander complied, now being able to watch every move of Robbe’s eyes. Eventually they settled on his own eyes and Robbe repeated Sander’s words, “Ik hou van je”.

*

Later in the evening they were cooking in the kitchen. Having the flat to themselves they used their freedom to listen to some music and make out every now and then. Or rather to make out all the time. Sander was still in awe with how well they functioned together without ever losing their spark. 

While watching his pretty boyfriend rummaging through the cabinets, Sander let himself fall onto a chair. His mind was still clouded with thoughts of Eliott, New Year’s Eve and snowy owls. Snowy owls, Sander huffed out. As if there wasn’t a cooler animal, he could portrait. If he could have chosen for himself, he would have been a snow leopard. Or a bright green snake. Something cool.

“Sander?”, Robbe asked, smiling slightly. “Everything okay?”

Sander just nodded and started setting the table. When Robbe had put their plates with pasta on the table and sat down, Sander gave him a quick kiss on his head. He loved how he could be affectionate and act all fluffy with his lief.

Munching slowly on his food, the blond boy pondered over his situation. Would it be better to ignore Eliott’s invitation and kill their friendship? Or should he just tell Robbe and risk hurting him? Sander didn’t want to do either. But fuck, he had to decide. 

“I can hear you thinking from over here”, Robbe smiled, but his voice was dead serious. “Tell me what’s wrong, maybe I can help you.”

“I-“, Sander started. He couldn’t look Robbe in the eyes. Robbe on the other hand stared him down, silently urging him on to continue. Sander felt shivers running down his spine. Anxiousness creeping up his shoulders, making herself a home in his mind. He wanted to meet Eliott so, so bad. But losing Robbe wasn’t an option.

“What are we doing at New Year’s Eve?”, he finally found his voice.

“Wha-… Why?”, Robbe shook his head. Sander could see that Robbe sensed something was up. 

“I was just wondering”, the blonde shrugged and twirled some spaghetti with his fork.

“Sander”, Robbe’s dark brown eyes bored into his soul. “Just spit it out. You know, I can only endure so much beating around the bush. If you want to break up with me, just say so.”

Obviously, it was supposed to be a joke, but Sander detected the realness in Robbe’s words and that made his heart crack a tiny bit. They had come so far, but Robbe was still self-conscious and insecure at times. Sander knew that the words he was about to say could be enough to break his boyfriend, yet there was no turning back. He owed him the truth.

“Okay”, Sander breathed. “I love you, okay? Just remember that’s the way I feel about you.”

“Okay?”, Robbe mumbled, sounding afraid. It hurt to see him this small.

“I’m friends with a guy, his name’s Eliott. He likes to sketch people as animals, listens to dubstep and Queen, he has a boyfriend. I’ve never seen him in person, we only know each other through Instagram”, Sander explained. He was glad, he was able to tell the facts without interruption.

“And?”, Robbe asked bewildered, not knowing how this could be such a big deal to Sander.

The older boy gulped audibly. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend? Why did he feel so torn?

“It’s more than that”, he mumbled. “I want to see him, meet him.” Then his voice quivered slightly, uttering, “I feel so drawn to him.”

At this point Sander could see that it began to dawn on Robbe where this conversation was going. Slowly, tears were filling Robbe’s eyes to the brim. Carefully, the blond boy touched his hand. 

“Nothing happened. We didn’t even write about it, Robbe! You can look through our chat if you want to! I wouldn’t cheat on you, ever.”

“And what do you want me to say now? What even Is this?”, Robbe asked, one tear finally escaping. Sander reached out to wipe it away, but the brunette shrank away from his touch. “Do you want my blessing to betray me? Or… I don’t even know. Am I not enough?”

“You are!”, Sander speaks loudly, before repeating himself in a calmer way. “You are enough, my dear.”

“Then what is all this? Why do you feel more towards him? What’s so special about him… what was his name?”

“Eliott”, Sander whispered. “I don’t know. Maybe because he’s like me. No that’s not it, he is me. It’s as if we are the same person, as if we share one mind!”

“And this is supposed to make me feel better? What the fuck, Sander!”, Robbe was crying by now. They both were. 

Sander got up to fill his glass with water, trying to busy himself. This conversation hurt more than he would’ve imagined. It hurt to hurt Robbe. 

Leaning against the sink, Sander recollected himself and tried explaining again. Robbe had to understand! 

“I love you. Nothing’s going to change that. You are the reason I’m still here, Robbe. I’ll try to explain, okay? You can stop me anytime you want. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“He contacted me because of my art. We shared experiences and stories about art school, talked about movies, interests and all that kind of stuff. I couldn’t sleep, it was a welcomed distraction. But then we got to a deeper level. We talked about our fears, about what we had lost already, but also about what we gained in return. I told him about you. How you are everything to me. In fact, he’s got a boyfriend too, his name’s Lucas. They’re French, did I mention that?”, Sander smiled for a short moment. “Well we got along like we were meant to be and I told him I’m bipolar and –“

“What? When?”, Robbe was listening intently, tried to focus. “How long did you know each other when you told him?”

“For about… three hours maybe?”

Robbe seemed to implode, slowly. “But… you didn’t tell me.”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you! With Eliott it’s different, as I told you, we are the same. Robbe, he’s bipolar too”, Sander breathed out the last part, his voice sounded as if somebody was choking him. With his back still towards the sink, he searched for Robbe’s eyes, his lip quivering already.

When the brunette reciprocated his gaze, something inside Sander crumbled. As the first sob left Sanders chest, he knew he couldn’t hold in another. Crying bitterly, Sander put his hands in front of his face, mumbling “I’m sorry” over and over again. 

When the blond boy had at least stopped the ugly sobs escaping his throat, he looked at Robbe, who hadn’t moved at all, but was crying as well. 

“Eliott gets me. I know, you do too, but Eliott’s brain is sick, just like mine. I love you, and you only. I’ve just never had anyone to share my illness with. It’s so good to know he gets disgusted with himself too. That he hates the mania like I do.”

The silence seemed to be louder than any other noise could ever be.

“Why does it feel as if you’re betraying me then?”

“I’m not, I swear. If you want me to, I can end this friendship with him. Right now.”

“I don’t want you to do that.”

Robbe got up from his chair to stand in front of his lief. “I love you, Sander.” He hugged him close to his chest, cradling his blind hair in his hands.

*

“How do you want me to react? What should I say about you and Eliott?”, Robbe asked later that night. They had showered and were lying in bed now, the lights already off.

“I don’t know”, Sander whispered.

“Yes, you do, love.”

“Yes. You’re right. I do”, he sighed. “I just wish you could feel what I feel.”

“Then tell me about it”, Robbe suggested. 

So, Sander told Robbe how Eliott made him feel. He also explained how it would never replace what he felt for Robbe. Talking about it, made the chains around Sander’s heart loosen. His boyfriend listened, caressed Sanders platin blond hair and tried to wrap his head around everything that had happened tonight. 

“Can you show him to me?”

“That’s not going to make things better”, Sander chuckled. He was relieved they could joke around again, even though it still was a fragile moment. 

“Now I really want to see! Sander!”

*

That’s how they ended up scrolling through Eliotts Instagram. At every other picture with Eliott’s face in it, Robbe would stop and say something like “holy shit, he is so beautiful”. Together, they obsessed over how good looking Eliott was. But they also commented on Lucas, finding him exceptionally cute, even though Robbe was more than a bit afraid of him. He looked just so fierce.

“Do you think Eliott will like me too?”, Robbe asked with big eyes. Sander almost couldn’t see him in the dark.

“He’ll love you”, Sander assured. “Wait, does this mean we can meet him and Lucas?”

“If this is what you want, yes.”

“Thank you.”

For a few moments they just kept breathing. 

“You’d tell me if this wasn’t okay, right? I can still unfollow and stop talking to him. What matters to me the most is you and your happiness.”

“And that”, Robbe whispers between kisses against Sander’s throat, “is why I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this turned out sadder than expected. I wanted this to be a semi-serious crackfic but apparently all I can write is angsty fluff. 
> 
> Also I hate writing dialogue and what do we have here? A whole chapter with nothing but dialogue. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!:)


	3. You got your head all tangled up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! 
> 
> Warning: this will contain emotional cheating. Please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. But let me just say, the four boys will work it out:)

Sander was nervous to say the least. Absolutely nerve wracking nervous. He could feel his hands shaking, while he held his phone in front of his face to be able to follow google maps through Paris. He looked frantically from the screen to a sign with a weird street name and back to the screen. He knew they must be close, but somehow, he lost orientation. 

“Oh, come on, give me that thing”, Robbe sighed exasperated. It wasn’t his first time voicing this suggestion, but Sander could be really stubborn. But now the brunette was done with this childish behaviour of his boyfriend and started leading the way instead. 

“Thank you”, Sander mumbled. In any other situation he would have made fun of Robbe or himself even, but right now? He felt nothing but fear. Well that, and excitement. How will it be, talking to Eliott in real life? Is it going to be weird? What if he finds Sander annoying or unattractive? What if they don’t have this connection in person? Or worse, what if their bond is even stronger and Sander cannot keep his hands to himself? Oh god, why did he drag Robbe into this mess.

“Baby”, the brunette spoke to get his attention. “Eliott just wrote in our chat that he’s home. Lucas seems to be out until later. I replied we’re on our way, okay?”

“Yes, alright”, Sander nodded. “Oh, we’re almost there. Rue de la Croix…”

Robbe and Sander had managed to talk it out. It had been hard and there had happened more crying on both sides, but it was necessary. They pulled themselves together and discussed trust, boundaries and most importantly their love for each other. Sander was allowed to get to know Eliott, to befriend him, but nothing more. Robbe made clear that he wouldn’t endure losing his bleach blond boyfriend to a French model, slash artist. Sander had agreed, with every intention to keep his promise. 

To be honest, Sander was wondering how Eliott and Lucas had solved this exact same situation since he was sure there was no boyfriend as understanding and altruistic as Robbe. Of course, the blond boy was absolutely horrified of the thought that he might get turned on by Eliott. That there was a possibility that face to face, he could feel even more of this enticing tension between them, but there would be enough occasions to stress about it in the future. Right know he had to breathe and find the fucking building where Eliott and Lucas lived.

“We’re here, I guess”, Robbe said, pointing towards an ugly grey building. 

“Okay, lets get inside then. It’s really cold”, Sander complained.

“Actually”, his boyfriend started apprehensively, “I was thinking about doing some sightseeing first. Maybe go for a walk along the river Seine?”

“Uhh, what?”, the blonde asked bewildered. “But we’ve just arrived. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sander”, the younger said and gripped his shoulders. He looked right into Sander’s green eyes, trying to make him understand. “I’ve been thinking. Well, not just me. Actually, I’ve been talking to Lucas, apart from our group chat, and we decided that, uhh… well, we wanted to leave you alone. It would only be weird if Lucas and I were there.”

Sander didn’t know how to react at all. Truthfully, he had thought about how it would be easier to meet Eliott without Robbe next to him, but never would he have said it out loud, afraid of hurting him.

“You and Lucas planned this?”

“Yes. We’re going to meet at a café and get to know each other. Meanwhile you and Eliott… well, you do the same. I hope this is alright with you? I just had the feeling you would want to be alone with him. And I just don’t want to be there either. It’d be awkward.”

Sander looked at his shoes, pulling his lip between his teeth. “Are you mad?”

“Mad?”, Robbe chuckled. “About what?”

“That I want to meet him alone?”

“Nee. It’s okay, really. We talked about this.”

Relief flooded Sander’s chest. What did he do to deserve this angel?

“Now go ring that bell”, Robbe smiled and handed his backpack to Sander. Carefully he took his face into his hands, caressing his golden skin. Never breaking eye contact Robbe kissed his lips one time and then another. Sander grinned slightly before chasing for another kiss, deepening it by opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into Robbe’s. Before it got too out of hand, Robbe pressed a hand against his chest to stop him. 

“I’ll see you later. Let me know when you want us to come.”

*

Sander’s whole body shook with fear. He was now standing in front of Eliott’s apartment, the door still closed. He had been able to slip inside the building without having to ring. 

The strangest thoughts were crossing his mind. Did he smell good? And what about his hair? Suddenly he wished he would’ve put more thought into his outfit, feeling self-conscious. The more Sander contemplated his appearance, the more he realised that he felt like he was about to have his first date.

Shaking his head, Sander squared his shoulders and knocked. Fuck it, there was no turning back now.

* 

When the tall, boyish man with his unruly hair opened the door, Sander could feel his heart in his mouth. It felt as if his heartbeat pulsated in his tongue. But Eliott was having none of it. Without hesitating, he wrapped Sander in one of the most emotional hugs he’s ever received. Contently, he wound his arms around Eliott’s waist, grabbing some of the black fabric of his hoodie. He felt strangely at peace, hugging Eliott. 

“Salut”, the French boy, or man, smiled, carefully detaching himself. With a broad gesture he invited Sander inside. “I’m so happy to finally meet you! I was afraid it would be awkward, but apparently not. It’s funny, the situation I mean, isn’t it?”

Sander nodded his head. He couldn’t do anything besides staring at this creature in front of him. Eliott had tousled hair which were partly falling in front of his eyes. Oh, his eyes, they were of a stormy grey colour. But also blue and maybe they even held a green shimmer? Sander couldn’t tear his gaze away. Eliott looked happy and bubbly, even though he had slightly darker circles under his eyes. His body was clad in a soft looking black hoodie, light blue jeans and green socks. 

Just when Sander realised how he’d been staring, he noticed he wasn’t the only one. Eliott’s gaze was fixed on him, too. The blonde boy sensed a hot wave of a strange feeling rolling over is body. He shuddered internally.

“I like your ring”, Eliott smiled goofily, pointing towards Sander’s forefinger. 

“Thanks”, Sander said. He felt shy. 

“Do you want something to drink? Water? I already prepared espresso too, if you want.”

He agreed on the espresso and they made their way towards the living room. 

“I didn’t know you play”, Sander said questioningly and pointed towards the keyboard.

“I don’t. Lucas does though, he’s amazing at it”, Eliott laughed and his eyes sparkled even brighter than before. With one hand he touched his hair. Maybe it’s a habit when he feels nervous, Sander thought.

And this tiny gesture made Sander fall for Eliott. Just a tiny bit and just like that. Without any warning. Truthfully, he had felt drawn to Eliott for more than just a few weeks now. But seeing him like this; light creating a golden halo around his head and highlighting his cheeks, while his eyelashes cast beautiful shadows upon his skin made Sanders whole body was tingling. 

“It’s strange. I feel as if I’ve known you for ever”, Eliott finally broke the silence. He never looked at Sander for longer than a few seconds.

“Me too.”

“Can I be honest?”, Eliott asked and Sander nodded with a racing heart. “I want to be so close to you that it scares me.”

There it was, the confession. Without even trying to imitate small talk, Eliott voiced what Sander had been feeling for two months. 

“I know”, was all Sander could whisper. “I feel It too.”

They sat on the same couch; their legs didn’t touch. But Sander wanted to, so badly. 

Carefully, Sander extended his hand. Moving closer ever so slowly. Then he touched Eliott’s wrist. Tenderly he took Eliott’s hand into his own, caressing his palm, flattening out his fingers. 

Sander was sure his body was about to explode. He felt so much. It was as if electricity was shooting through his veins. Or better, he himself was the electricity. In this exact moment he consisted of lightning

The blond boy was so self-absorbed, that he didn’t notice how Eliott had shifted. Not till he felt Eliott’s chest move steadily against his own, he realised the position they were in. The brunette was laying down on his back with Sander on top of him. He had wound both of his arms around the younger boy's shoulders. Overwhelmed with everything and nothing, Sander nuzzled his face into the crook of Eliott’s neck, enjoying the calm. Eliott caressed his shoulders, his back, while Sander found his hand in the other’s hair, twirling one strand around his finger again and again. With every minute, both boys felt more at ease. At one point, Eliott let one leg fall down on the floor, the other still on the couch. Sander had more room now to fit next to Eliott. He sighed, being on the verge of falling asleep.

They could talk later. Right now, nothing was more important than the sensation of entity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sander and Eliott did finally meet, yayyy!
> 
> I know this chapter isn't that comfortable to read, especially thinking about Robbe and Lucas. But the next chapter will be from Robbe's POV and we'll get to know how Lucas is dealing with this whole situation. It'll be alright, even if it doesn't seem like it now.
> 
> Comment to let me know what you think, how you liked it, what you want to happen. Or don't. You choose:)


	4. But if I could only make you care

While Sander and Eliott slept peacefully on the sofa, Robbe was thinking about this strange situation he found himself in. He would have been lying if he’d claim he wasn’t nervous or suspicious at all, because he was. He had a really strange feeling inside his chest and he didn’t know what to do with it. It was foreign. But most importantly it wasn’t the feeling of jealousy or mistrust. He knew both ugly sensations, had become familiar with those feelings when he was crushing on Jens but had really learned what it was like to be jealous when Sander came into the picture. Somehow, he didn’t feel that way now. Robbe listened to him and if Sander needed someone with the same mental illness like he had to feel better with himself, so be it. He even knew about Sander’s crush on said boy and to be honest Robbe didn’t exactly hate it. Of course, their first chat about this topic had been a catastrophe, but they talked it through and figured it out. Sander would get to know Eliott in real life and then they’d see how things developed. Never would Robbe have thought to be so indifferent about Sander harbouring these kinds of feelings for Eliott, but it just didn’t stress him out. 

What did actually stress him out was not only the task at hand, finding his way to the café, but the prospect of meeting Lucas. 

When he had first learned about Lucas, Robbe had started stalking him on Instagram. And well, that guy looked fierce. He had soft looking, light brown hair and nice blue eyes but he seemed like someone you better don’t touch, don’t talk to, someone you don’t even look at. Robbe had lost some of his fear of Lucas, when Sander filled him in on stuff that Eliott had told him. Like how easily Lucas would roll his eyes but nevertheless, give Eliott a kiss. Or how soft and loyal he seemed to be to his friends. Yann, Arthur and Basile are their names, Robbe thought. 

Nodding to himself, Robbe confirmed to himself that he was in front of the right café. He took one deep breath and entered. It was a cute hipster-like place. Right in front of him stood a counter with cookies and pastries on display, on his left side was room for the clients. Robbe quickly scanned the tables, trying to find Lucas. Just when he thought he wasn’t here yet, Robbe spotted the boy waving him over. 

Until Robbe was sitting down at the table next to the window, right in front of Lucas, he wasn’t able to look him in the face. His nervousness really got the best of him. 

“I can recommend the hot chocolate! You can choose from dark chocolate, nougat and milk chocolate”, Lucas tried to break the ice, the accent sounding very sweet.

It was Robbe’s cue to finally look up and well – it was worth it. Lucas was bathed in the cool December sun, his eyelashes cast long shadows on his cheeks. His hair was a bit shorter than Robbe had seen on Instagram but it was just as all over the place. The blue of Lucas’ eyes was something else though. With the sun shining through the window the irises weren’t blue, they mirrored the sky being reflected in the ocean. Robbe couldn’t do anything but look.

Bashfully, the French boy smiled and averted his gaze, fixing it on the décor on the table instead. 

“Sounds good. Do I have to order at the counter?”, Robbe said. He tried to pick up the conversation to mask his awkward staring from before.

“Non, non. Someone will come eventually and take our order”, Lucas explained smiling. 

*

“Is your boyfriend as invested in this >thing< as mine?”

For the past hour, the two boys had been talking back and forth about everything and nothing and laughed at the dumbest things. Robbe liked spending time with Lucas, he concluded. But despite having expected the next turn in conversation, Robbe was caught off guard by the seriousness of the question. He wasn’t sure how to approach it. Obviously, this wasn’t a situation you expect to go through when signing up to be a boyfriend. But he had to answer nevertheless.

“Uhm, I guess? I obviously don’t know what Eliott told you, but Sander has been very excited.” 

Robbe didn’t want to be the one to break to Lucas how Sander has developed something like a crush for his boyfriend, afraid that the other couple hadn’t been as honest with each other as them. 

“So, do you think it’s more than friendship?” Lucas asked and continued right away, “Because I think for Eliott it could be more.”

Robbe felt the blood drain from his face. It was one thing accepting Sander’s feelings but he never really had time to think about what would happen if Eliott felt the same. If their crushes are reciprocated, what would that mean for them?

“He’s not going to act on it”, Lucas added out of breath, probably having sensed Robbe’s panic.

Robbe shrugged, not knowing what to say. He didn’t make eye contact with Lucas, instead he drank the rest of his hot chocolate. Nervously he asked what he was just thinking about: “How would you react if he wanted to, though? To act on it.”

Lucas started fidgeting with his fingers. Robbe could see his brain working, trying to get his thoughts straight. Eventually Lucas answered. “The thing is, I’m used to people desiring Eliott. He is very beautiful, I know that. And normally that doesn’t bother me, because I know it is me he loves. With your Sander in the picture it is different... Eliott is acting all giddy just thinking about messaging him, he wants to tell him about his art projects and all that. It’s endearing but also a bit scary. I thought I would feel left out, that I would feel nothing but jealousy… but that just didn’t happen, you know?”

And yes, Robbe did know so he nodded. “I get it, it’s the same for me. It was hard talking about it at first and I still don’t know how I’d react if they wanted their connection to become... sexual? But right now, at this point a just cannot be mad at him. He’s so happy. I don’t’ feel neglected, just a bit unsure. Each of us four don’t know what happens next.”

It felt good talking about this. Robbe didn’t like discussing his extended love life with his friends at home, it was too private. But not talking didn’t make him feel better either. So, being in the exact same boat as Lucas, Robbe felt some of the pressure falling away.

The two boys decided to leave the café in order to make a small tour through the neighbourhood. Lucas confidently lead the way and Robbe followed willingly. He was in awe with the beautiful facades of the buildings, of the trees. From time to time, when they halted at a particular intersection he would get a glimpse at the Tour Eiffel, it was mesmerizing. The conversation from earlier was still hanging in the air between them, Lucas never having answered the last question about getting physical. But Robbe didn’t want to bring it up again.

They decided to grab some Syrian take away on their way back to the flat so no one had to worry about cooking. While standing in line and waiting for their food to be ready, Robbe got to look at Lucas again. During their touristic walk it was difficult to, but now he could watch him again. The sharpness of his nose was prominent but at the same time the French boy looked very soft. Maybe it is because of his smooth skin, Robbe thought. Also, his jaw looked very strong, though different to Sander’s. Robbe just couldn’t help comparing them. To his surprise, they weren’t similar at all.

“Here.” Lucas handed Robbe one bag with food, smirking slightly. Robbe immediately felt his heart beat picking up. Did Lucas notice his staring?

“How did you grow up?”, Lucas tried to make small talk. Even though Robbe appreciated the effort, he wished he would’ve asked about something else.

“I’m an only child, my parents aren’t legally divorced yet but they will be soon. And I live in a shared flat at the moment”, Robbe answered. “What about you?”

Lucas looked a bit shaken. “Uhh. Same actually. Except that my parents are divorced already and that I moved in with Eliott after living with friends.”

Their lives were eerily similar, Robbe had to admit. “Do you get along with your dad?”

“No”, Lucas snorted. “He’s an asshole.”

Robbe could relate. But lately he had tried to make amends and it really has helped him. He had to accept that his point of view of the last few years was neither the only perspective nor necessarily the right one. He had found out that his mama and papa fell out of love, yes, but not because of her mental illness. Robbe probably had to thank his therapist for being able to see both of his parents without holding a grudge. 

They left it at that. It wasn’t any of Robbe’s business even though his heart hurt for the other boy.

*

When the boys entered the flat, Robbe couldn’t help but complain about the horrible music that was playing. “What the fuck are they listening to? That sounds terrible!”

“Don’t be so biased, schatje!”, Sander called from somewhere in the flat which made Robbe laugh immediately.

Thankfully the gruesome dubstep was turned down regardless. A few seconds later, Sander emerged from behind the corner with a shit eating grin plastered on his face and walked towards Robbe. 

“I reckon your afternoon has been nice?”, Robbe asked with both hands cupping Sander’s cheeks.

“It has indeed”, he smiled. “It’s so good to see you, I missed you.”

Robbe made himself taller and wound his arms around Sander’s neck so that he could reach him better. His boyfriend had one arm around his waist while the other hand rested around his ear. When they kissed, Robbe couldn’t help but sigh into it. 

The sudden clearing of a throat made them jump apart. Robbe couldn’t look anywhere but the floor, still feeling shy sometimes. 

“Eliott, this is Robbe – Robbe, Eliott.”

At Lucas’ words, Robbe had no choice but to look up and meet Eliott’s eyes. And even though he had seen pictures already, he was in shock with how beautiful that boy looked. Again, his exterior was totally different to Sander and even Lucas, but nobody could deny that Eliott was candy for the eyes. 

“Nice to meet you”, Robbe finally found his voice again. 

“You too”, the tall boy replied. When he smiled, like he did now, his eyes crinkled. Robbe found that very endearing. 

“Uhh, where do we sleep? I’d like to change into something comfy”, Robbe made up an excuse to flee. 

He followed the directions of the French couple and started rummaging through his backpack looking for joggers. How is he going to survive the next few days? Sander, okay. He knows him, loves him – he can handle him. Lucas is alright too, he’s funny and direct and Robbe thinks that they could become really good friends. But Eliott on top of that? Robbe doesn’t even know him, but he has a feeling similar to when he met Sander. Eliott just seems unpredictable and homely at the same time. 

“Hey, are you alright?”, Robbe hears his boyfriend’s voice.

He looked up, finding Sander sitting on their bed. He looked happy and excited, but also a bit worn out. It must have been exhausting to meet your soulmate, or whatever Eliott was to him.

“Baby, what is it?”, Sander asked again, motioning for Robbe to come sit next to him. He obliged and leaned his head on Sanders shoulder, wanting to be close.

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed, I guess”, Robbe mumbled.

“Of Lucas?”

“No.. I mean yes, him too. Of everything.”

“Are you just overwhelmed though? Or is there something else?”, Sander questioned. Carefully, he stroked the bridge of Robbe’s nose.

“I don’t know yet”, the brunette boy answered truthfully. “But I’ll find out.”  
“Okay. I’m here, if you want to talk. And if you don’t like Eliott or Lucas or just don’t feel comfortable, you know we can leave, right? I’m aware we’re here because of me, but you can always say what you want.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“I love you, schatje.”

“And I love you”, Robbe whispered. “Let me get dressed now. I want to try that Syrian food now!”

“Your wish is my command”, Sander grinned cheekily. And with one last peck on Robbe’s lips, he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you were angry, because the tags were incorrect. I hope it's all okay now. If you like the story or have constructive criticism, please comment:-)

**Author's Note:**

> What I wanted to become a Oneshot with Eliott, Sander, Lucas and Robbe being cute together, turned out as the start of a small fic. Let me know what you think!! I'd love to read about your thoughts (even if they‘re just on the snowy owl).
> 
> Merry Chrysler


End file.
